As the Stars Sparkle
by Shin-man
Summary: Another MS fic that i'm starting hopefully it's good but i'll let the reviewers decide that one.
1. Chapter 1

As the Stars Sparkle

A/N: Here be another Misato Shinji fic by me. I really like this couple, don't know why I just do. Please drop some reviews if you like the story or if you just feel like yelling at me. Oh yea I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters so don't try to sue me.

It was a quiet night the stars sparkled brightly in the looking as if diamonds had been placed in the black of space. Shinji walked down one of the many deserted streets of Tokyo-3 with no particular destination in mind. Everything in his life had changed so quickly and he had no idea how to deal with it, his friends were leaving him one by one leaving him with nothing but the pain in his heart. The wind lightly ruffled his hair as it passed giving him slight comfort in the fact that he was indeed alive and that this was not just some awful nightmare.

Shinji slowly made his way toward the apartment he shared with his beautiful roommate Misato Katsuragi. The thought of her brought a small frown to his face.

Thinking back on all the experience's he had with Misato he couldn't help but feel sad. In the wake of recent events the vivacious woman's spirit had slowly started to fade. Shinji thought had something to do with Mr. Kaji's recent absence, but he really didn't want to ask Misato about it.

What Shinji really wanted was to see her smile again; everything seemed to be less stressful when she was smiling.

"I wonder if she'll ever smile again?" Shinji thought to himself.

Of course she still smiled on occasion, but he could see the emptiness in it. He could tell that each time it was forced and barely there at all, and when she did smile, it never lasted long.

With out knowing how much time had elapsed Shinji found himself in from of the giant apartment complex that he called home.

Making his way to the elevator he couldn't help but think about how pretty Misato's smile was. He knew he had feelings for her that reached far beyond the line of ward and guardian. Living with her for so long he had gotten used to her weird habits and unbecoming behavior. More then that actually he had come to love them because he knew that was a side of herself that she didn't show to anyone else. She had shown him more kindness than any other person since his mother died.

The bell on the elevator chimed signaling that he had reached his desired floor. Steeping out, he began the short track down the hall to the apartment.

Reaching the door he slid his key through the reader to allow him access. As soon as he was inside he took off his shoes as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the other resident who was bound to be in a drunken slumber by now. When he entered the kitchen his assumption was proven true as he saw the beautiful guardian sleeping soundly with her head resting on the table top, and a stack of beer cans surrounding her. As if she could sense that someone was staring at her Misato began to stir. Not wanting to get caught looking at her Shinji quickly walked into the living room and flipped on the T.V. and found a comfy spot on the couch.

Misato opened her eyes groggily and looked around; she could have sworn she saw someone standing in the kitchen maybe all that beer was getting to her. Getting up from her chair she gave a loud yawn as she scratched her stomach. Since it was still somewhat early why not a little T.V. Misato thought to her self, walking out to the living room she failed to notice that the T.V. was already on. Without looking Misato plopped down on the couch, right on to a very frightened Shinji.

Lying on the couch Shinji had nothing to do but ponder life and how much his sucked. His ponderings though were cut short when the object of his affection walked into the living room. He could tell that she was half asleep but that didn't put him any more at ease. Realizing that Misato was walking right towards him Shinji began to panic. Before he could move or even say anything Misato dropped like a rock right onto his stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. There are experiences in a boys life that teach him what it's like to be a man, and this was one of them. Fighting to stay still as not wake Misato up more than she already was Shinji did his best to stay calm.

Misato stretched out on the couch trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep. Finally rolling over onto her stomach she quickly slipped into a peaceful abyss.

The rest of the night, to say the least did not go well for the young Ikari. The whole night was spent trying to stay as still as possible and get at least an ounce of sleep because he was really going to need the energy in the morning.

Morning came all to fast in Shinji's mind. And with said morning came the waking of one purple haired beauty.

Misato's eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by the sight of a very tired looking Shinji with bloodshot eyes. Yawning loudly Misato's mind still didn't comprehend the fact that her 15 year old charge was lying underneath of her with a very frightened yet tired look on his face.

Getting up off of the couch Misato stretched and scratched her stomach as she walked toward the bathroom to get her morning shower, leaving a very surprised Shinji in her wake.

Shinji to his merit did not pass out from lack of sleep, but managed to crawl his was to his bed and lay down. Many thoughts ran through the young mans head as he stared at the ceiling that was all too familiar to him now. Though the night previous was incredibly uncomfortable, it was also enlightening. Watching Misato as she slept was an enjoyable experience, hearing her talk in her sleep and the little faces she made as she dreamed, brought a smile to his face. With thoughts of Misato in his brain Shinji quickly fell asleep.

Misato scratched her head as she stared at the couch in front of her.

"Did I dream that or did it really happen?" Misato pondered to herself.

Deciding to leave the matter alone she walked to the kitchen for her traditional morning beer.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter hope you like it, and remember to click the review button I promise you won't regret it.


	2. And Then the Night Came

As the Stars Sparkle

Chapter: 2

A/N: Well here is chapter two hope you guy's like it and hopefully I'll be able to get out another chapter before my brain shuts down lol. Please review and if you have any idea's for the story please fill me in. Peace out.

After waking from a terrible nightmare that involved a purple haired monster with big boobs Shinji made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower before starting lunch. Walking into the kitchen the first thing he spotted was Misato sitting at the table reading a newspaper. 'Well you don't see that everyday.' He thought to himself. Shinji busied himself with lunch as Misato quietly read her paper. 'Is she mad at me, she hasn't said a single word since I walked in.'

Unknown to the poor boy Misato was not ignoring him hell she wasn't even reading the paper in her hand. She was thinking intently about her dream or what she thought was a dream. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions. 'Why would I have a dream about Shinji he's my legal charge for Buddha's sake?' Misato's stare was so intense Shinji could have sworn she was going to catch the newspaper on fire.

Deciding that leaving Misato alone was the best course of action he fled to his room to listen to his SDAT player some more.

Without realizing it he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. His sleep was so deep that he wasn't even bothered by the sound of his bedroom door opening. Misato stood in the doorway almost afraid to enter, fearing that she would contaminate her young charge's living space. She stared at his sleeping form taking comfort in how peaceful he looked.

Frowning slightly she still couldn't figure out what her dream meant. 'It really wasn't even anything, just Shinji's face.' Misato's musing's were cut short as Shinji rolled over and began to awake from his little nap. Before he was fully conscious Misato quietly closed the door and walked silently down the hall, berating herself for being so stupid. As Shinji's mind became more focused he couldn't help but think 'Did I just see Misato, no it must have been a dream'

Since it was a Friday night Shinji remembered that it was Misato's designated 'bonding night' which usually left Shinji blushing madly. Walking out into the living room he found Misato already on the couch looking through some old movies.

"So were watching a movie tonight?" Shinji asked.

"Yea I was just looking through some of the old movies I have" Misato replied.

Shinji looked at some of the titles and the blood quickly drained from his face, they were all sappy romance movies. Resigning to his fate Shinji sat at the other end of the couch as Misato made her selection.

Misato put the movie in the DVD player and turned on the T.V. Sitting down on the couch with her popcorn Misato settled in as the movie started. As the movie dragged on Shinji's mind couldn't help but to wander. 'Why do we still do this?' he thought to himself. 'I think Misato wants a bit of normality in her life, though I can't really blame her.' His musings were cut short as he felt a sudden pressure on his lap. Misato had stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Shinji's lap.

"You don't mind do you Shinji?" Misato asked.

"N…No it's no problem." Shinji stuttered.

A small smile appeared on Misato's face, not like her usual smile but a smile none the less.

The two of them finished watching the movie, but were un-wanting to move from the position they were in. Reluctently Misato removed her head from Shinji's lap and got up and turned off the T.V. and DVD player. Suddenly she was struck with a stroke of brilliance.

"Hey Shinji why don't we have a slumber party, just you and me," Misato said cheerfully.

"Uh sure Misato that sounds like fun," Shinji replied.

Both of them split their ways to go and get their bed rolls. Shinji hesitated inside of his room while he collected his pillow and bed roll. 'Why is she doing this?' Shinji wondered to himself. 'This is the happiest I've seen her in a long time so I should just go along with it.' Shinji looked up at the ceiling thinking back to the first time he had seen it, it felt like such a long time ago that he had first moved here, and started piloting the Evangelion.

"Yes, I'll do it for her," he quietly said to himself.

Finding Misato already out in the living room and Shinji started to lay down his bed roll beside Misato's. After they had settled in Shinji felt at little more at ease being so close to Misato. Turning to face Shinji Misato couldn't help but think about all of the things her young charge had done for her since his moving in.

It didn't take long for Shinji to realize that Misato was looking at him. His face began to burn as she continued to look at him.

"Mis…Misato is there something wrong?" he asked

"No Shinji nothings wrong, I was just thinking about how helpful you've been," Misato averted her eyes for a brief moment before returning them on the blushing boy. "And I was thinking about how I never show my appreciation."

As if even possible Shinji's blush deepened at Misato's last statement.

"That's al…alright Misato I don't mind," Shinji stuttered out.

Misato's eyes narrowed as she heard him say that. Sitting up quickly and startling Shinji in the process Misato grabbed him by the shoulders as she looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Shinji you need to stop being such a push over, you need to learn to stand up for yourself," Misato said calmly. "It hurts me to see you just lay down and accept things when you shouldn't, I want you to be strong, and I want to help you be strong."

Misato cupped Shinji's face in here hands and slowly leaned forward. "Shinji I don't want you to be afraid anymore," Misato whispered under her breath.

Shinji was frozen in place as Misato stared into his eyes. Before he knew what was happening his chest started to hurt badly. Panicking Shinji grabbed his chest and doubled over. The last thing he saw was Misato's face.

A/N: sorry about the short length and the delay I don't have internet at my house any more so I had to go to a friends when I had time. Well hope you like it and please review.


End file.
